The Compromise
by Konn
Summary: Ryoko Asakura has decided to shake things up a bit, but she went to far and has to pay the price. And when Sonou Mori finds out, what will she do? Things are about to get juicy in... The Compromise! *Coming to select theaters near you.*


Journal #334.

Start.

"My integration into North High has gone without a hitch. I have made several acquaintances and no one knows who I really am. Not even **her**. Today, I decided I would make today a little interesting. I will sabotage Ms, Mori's basketballs with my knife. That should gain some attention."

End journal.

Just as Ryoko had planned, she went to the gym to cause a disturbance. She walked into the basketball court and up to a rack with basketballs. She pulled out her knife and menaced the balls with it. With an eerie smile on her face, she began stabbing the balls. All of them made loud popping sounds and she went down the line. She must have had a short circuit, because she forgot to wait until everyone left school. As she raised her hand to stab another ball, a voice came from behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" it asked in a very polite manner. Ryoko turned slowly with her hand still raised. Who she saw in the doorway was none other than Ms. Mori herself.

"What does it look like?" Ryoko retorted with a question of her own, "I'm destroying your basketballs."

"I know that, but why?" Ms. Mori asked, sounding a bit frustrated.

"It's simple, I want to make everyone's life more interesting," Ryoko returned to stabbing the balls.

"You better stop that," Ms. Mori warned.

"Why should I?" Ryoko said, still stabbing the balls.

"I could get the principal, for one," Ms. Mori said with a hint of cockiness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ryoko threatened Ms. Mori.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ms. Mori asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Why?" Ryoko turned all the way to face Ms. Mori, "I'll kill you, that's why." They both stood there silently for a minute, until Ms. Mori gave Ryoko a scoff.

"You? Kill me?" Ms. Mori unzipped her track jacket and threw it on the ground, "I'd like to see you try." Ryoko immediately lunged at Ms. Mori, she grabbed Ryoko's arm and performed a CQC slam on her. Ryoko's body bounced off of the hard basketball court floor and her knife went flying away. Ms. Mori gave her a chance and got into a fighting stance.

"Now, fight without a knife," Ms. Mori challenged Ryoko.

"Fine, this will be easy," Ryoko tried to distort the space confining the court, but she had no luck.

"What?! Why now?!" Ryoko frustratedly asked herself. Ms. Mori took the opportunity and pinned Ryoko to the ground.

"Now, time for you to answer for your crimes," Ms. Mori said smiling. Ryoko struggled until she found it useless to resist.

"Fine, what punishment did you have in mind, human?" Ryoko questioned.

"First, I'm an ESPer," Ms. Mori corrected Ryoko, "well, I can either give you to the principal, which in that case he'll expel you. Or…"

"Or what?" interrupted a very upset Ryoko.

"Or you can do something for me and I'll forget about this whole thing," Ms. Mori proposed.

"What do you want me to do?" Ryoko asked defeatedly.

Ms. Mori smiled and moved in close to whisper in her ear, "I want you to have sex with me."

"Sex!?" Ryoko scream before Ms. Mori could cover her mouth.

"Yes, sex in exchange for you getting off the hook," Ms. Mori reinstated.

"And If I don't h-have sex with you, then you'll take me to the principal?" Ryoko asked, trying to get her facts straight.

"Yep, and who knows what he'll do." Ms. Mori cautioned Ryoko, "he could just take you to the cops."

"Fine!" Ryoko submitted, "I'll do this and you won't say anything to anyone."

Ms. Mori nodded, "Yeah, alright, let's get to business." Ms. Mori jumped off of Ryoko and started to strip right away. Ryoko stood there blushing with her head down.

Ms. Mori was already down to her underwear when she asked, "aren't you going to get naked too?"

"Y-yeah," Ryoko began to slowly take off her top.

"Here, I'll help," Ms Mori walked over and began to pull down her skirt. They worked until they were both completely naked. Ryoko was blushing as she was covering herself.

"Come on, you don't have to be shy," Ms. Mori said trying to make her feel better, "look, I'm naked too." Ms. Mori spun slowly with her arms pointing straight out from her sides. Ryoko blushed even more as she saw her beautiful body. Her boobs were the perfect shape with the right bounce. She had a gorgeous hourglass shape for her body and her butt was small but firm. Her legs were also something to be desired. And her pussy was shaved and glistening. Ryoko's mind was flooded with images of Ms. Mori and nothing else. In fact, just thinking about her body made Ryoko a bit wet.

"Now, let me see your body," Ms. Mori demanded.

Ryoko got shocked a bit, but then she eventually submitted and revealed herself.

"Ooh, you're not bad yourself," Ms. Mori walked around Ryoko, inspecting her from head to toe. Ryoko's bust wasn't as big as Ms. Mori's, but she made up for it in the rest of her body. Her legs were long and in shape. Her butt was bigger than Ms. Mori's and it had a bit of a bounce. Ryoko's pussy was trimmed, but not shaven. When Ms. Mori though she had seen enough, she walked all the way around and stopped in front of her.

"Right, let's not anytime waste any time," before Ryoko could react, Ms. Mori grabbed her face and brought her in for a deep kiss. Ryoko was shocked, naturally, but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Ms. Mori. They continued to passionately kissing and caressing each other's backs. Ms. Mori broke apart from Ryoko's lips, which made her want to kiss her even more.

"I think it's about time," Ms. Mori stated. Ryoko nodded in agreement. Ms. Mori slipped her fingers into Ryoko's sensitive pussy. She jerked from the sensation.

"It's ok. I'll be gentle," Ms. Mori assured Ryoko. She nodded and Ms. Mori continued. Slowly she began going in and out with her fingers, going deeper with each pump. Ryoko had a cringed look on her face as she began to pant. Ms. Mori moved in to kiss Ryoko while still finger banging her. Ms. Mori kept accelerating her pace up to Ryoko's eventual orgasm. She twitched with every ejaculation, she squirted her juices on Ms. Mori's hand and the all over the floor.

Ms. Mori released their kiss, once again. "Now," Ms. Mori propped herself on the ground and spreaded her legs, "you have to return the favor." Ms. Mori beckoned Ryoko with her hand. Ryoko got down and began to lick of Ms. Mori's vulva. Ms. Mori's head jerked back in ecstasy.

She looked down at Ryoko,"penetrate me with your tongue." Ryoko gulped and put her whole mouth on her pussy. Her tongue went in and circled the circumference of Ms. Mori's vagina. She moaned as she bit her lip. Ryoko contorted her tongue in manner that sent extreme pleasure to Ms. Mori.

"Oh, fuck yes!" screamed Ms. Mori as she grabbed Ryoko's head and began shoving her mouth deeper. Ryoko squinted her eyes as she licked fast than before.

"I'm going to cum!" Ms, Mori screamed with her head cocked back. Ryoko broke free from grasp and began fingering her as she suckled on her boobs. Pleasure consumed Ms. Mori with a white flash as she ejaculated. She spurted her juices almost straight up into the air. She finally stopped and they both laid there panting.

Ms. Mori looked over at Ryoko, "you need to get in trouble more often." They both smiled. They got up and got dressed. Ms. Mori stayed and cleaned up the mess.

Ryoko walked to the doorway before turning around, "I guess we should do this again sometime, ESPer."

Ms. Mori stopped wiping the floor, "yes, but next time let's not make so much of a mess, okay?"

Ryoko smiled as she walked out the door, "i'm not going to guarantee that won't happen."

Journal #335.

Start.

"My mission was a success. I made more progress than I thought I would. I gained the attention of the ESPer and successfully planted my seed into her. It was easier than I thought, I simply just stuck my hand into her. Within a year, she'll conceive my child and we will have another unit for the Data Integration Thought Entity."

End journal.

 **To Be Continued… maybe.**


End file.
